A known fluid ejection apparatus, e.g., an inkjet recording apparatus, includes a recording head. The recording head includes two head chips, each having a plurality of nozzle rows or arrays. Each nozzle row ejects a corresponding one of different color inks. The two head chips are arranged in a predetermined direction such that an overlap head zone (e.g., transition zone) is defined. The inkjet recording apparatus controllably ejects respective color inks from each of the head chips to the overlap head zone, to prevent print density unevenness from occurring at a portion of a recording sheet corresponding to the overlap head zone. The portion of a recording sheet corresponding to the overlap head zone may be referred to as the “portion A” of the recording sheet and other portion of the recording sheet corresponding to other zone of the recording head than the overlap head zone may be referred to as a “portion B” of the recording sheet. The inkjet recording apparatus uses nozzles of each nozzle row of the two head chips at predetermined respective usage rates across an entire portion of the overlap head zone.